my_little_sawfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Young
Amanda Young is a fictional character in the Saw/My Little Pony universe. At first, she's a minor character until Saw II when she was revealed to be John's Apprentice. She's seen usally with John during Saw II-III until in later on flims as archive footage and flashback scenes. She's one of the only characters to be featured in all Saw movies, right next to John. Although she is one of the most popular "Saw" characters, she's got a different personality towards her victims. Amanda rigged her traps to be inescapeable, with Troy, and Alison Kerry. Biography Pre-Saw Era Amanda had been abused by her father as a young filly, which lead to her being filled with rage as an mare. Because of her childhood, Amanda had never properly learned to deal with stress, emotional pain, and turned to self injury as a way of dealing with her problems. Amanda was a drug addict. Her addiction lead to her boyfriend, Cecil Adams, to steal some from Jill's clinic. She consequently was the cause for Jill's misscarrige of her son. Amanda started using heroin in jail. She was then sentenced to prison after being framed by Detective Eric Matthews for a crime she did not commit. Saw I-III Era John then later tested Amada with a device called the Reverse Beartrap. She woke up, tasting blood and metal, until a T.V. turned on to reveal the infamous Billy the Puppet. Billy explained that the key was in the stomach of her cellmate/drug dealer. When she gets up though, the timer starts counting down from sixty seconds. She then kills her cellmate, and free's herself just before the timer hits zero. She then returned to cutting, burning, and other forms of self injury to yet again deal with her problems. Because of her frail emotional state, mental instability, quick to anger, and often acts purely on impulse or emotion. Amanda suffers from borderline personality disorder, as well Stockholm Syndrome, in that she bonded to affection for someone who had kidnapped her. She saw John as a father figure, a leader, teacher, mentor, and agreed to become his apprentice to continue on his work after he has passed away. Amanda then participates in the Nerve Gas House to ensure the safety of Daniel Matthews. She survives the nerve gas house, saved Daniel, and upon the arrival of Eric Matthews, she abducts him as her first "test subject," rescuing John from his custody. Eric Matthew had escaped from his trap mere minutes after being left in the bathroom for dead by Amanda. Eric then engaged into a vicious fight with Amanda for the whereabouts of his son. Amanda succeeded in defeating Eric, and was then left for dead. As Amanda walked away, Eric verbally abused her saying that she's "not Jigsaw." and that she's nothing. Amanda then knocked Eric out so that Mark could take him away to his holding cell so he could particpate in Rigg's trials. Amanda then went on to make two traps, both rigged inescable. While setting up The Rack, she expressed Mark abilities as a doubt to set up mechanices of their devices properly, remarking that he was only ever really useful for "heavy lifting. Mark said he was the only one who truly cherishes his life. Amanda also questioned whether Mark should be tested, reflecting upon the fact, she had already passed a test, and Mark never had one. Amanda's emotional attachment and care for John was further displayed. She was given one final chance to redeem herself during Jeff's tests until Amanda found a letter from Mark saying if she didn't kill Lynn Denlon, Mark would tell John what she did on the night of Jill's misscarrigae. During this time, Amanda grew increasingly agitated upon seeing John being operated on and was hostile towards Lynn; especially when John told Lynn that he "loved" her, when in fact he was delirious and thought he was talking to his ex-wife, Jill Tuck, something Amanda did not know. Amanda, in the stress of her situation, had resumed her self-mutilation. When John told Amanda to let Lynn go, she refused. Then, when Jeff arrived, she shot Lynn. John then revealed to Amanda the Lynn was Jeff's wife. Jeff, in anger, shot Amanda in the neck. As Amanda was dying, John told her she was being tested to see if she could keep someone alive, but she didn't. He explained that by making her traps inescapable, her subjects were merely victims, and she wasn't testing anyone's will to live, thus defeating John's original purpose. As she bled, John told her that he wanted her to succeed as a accomplice, but she couldn't. Amanda then died from the massive blood loss. Category:Antagonists Category:Jigsaw Accomplices